


Ciri's Misadventures 2

by WhiteWolfofBlaviken



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, French Kissing, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Sloppy Makeouts, Vaginal Sex, Witcher Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfofBlaviken/pseuds/WhiteWolfofBlaviken
Summary: Stories about Ciri's travels and the sloppy hijinks she gets herself into.This work was inspired by "Ciri's Misadventures", a 5 chapter epic written by a genius by the name of nitchgut.





	1. Ciri in the Inn: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first OC. I hope to encourage more lurkers, such as myself, who enjoy filthy Witcher smut to come out of the woodwork. Try your hand at creating some original stories! 
> 
> *Edited for grammar/spelling

Ciri sat in the farthest, darkest corner of the inn, hunched over a mug of ale and a steaming bowl of porridge. She wolfed down the food, and although she intended to be discrete, she could not help but slurp her beer loudly. She was exhausted from days on the trail; clothes dirty, ashen hair tousled and messy. Small smudges of dirt and dust accented her comely face. As she ate, Ciri observed the patrons of the inn. They were the usual stock of Velen peasants: dirty, sweaty, with ravenous appetites for drink. She noticed some of the men, specifically those who had more than a few pints of ale, getting handsy with the serving wench. They would grab at her tits, slap her ass, and try and put their arms around her waist. She didn’t seem at all pleased by their actions, but there wasn’t much more she could do than give an annoyed whine. Ciri was lost in her thoughts, watching the serving wench get molested every quarter hour by drunk peasants. As she began to think about how she was going to complete her current contract, the door burst open.

In came three Redanian guards, clad in steel plate and armed with a mix of axes and swords. She suddenly stiffened, her green eyes widening in shock. What the fuck were Redanian’s doing at this middle-of-nowhere tavern, deep in the swamps of Velen? 

“By order of King Radovid, we are hunting an ashen haired sorceress,” barked one of the soldiers. “Anyone who has sighted the bitch, come forward now. You will be rewarded.” 

Ciri slunk deeper into her seat, and pulled her cloak over her ashen hair. In spite of the fear of being caught, she felt pang of annoyance. “ _Sorceress?” s_ he thought “ _I’m not sorceress. I’m a Witcher._ ” It wasn’t uncommon for peasants to doubt her ability to carry out contracts because of her gender. Often times she would be mistaken for a sorcerers, because prior to Ciri a female Witcher had never existed. 

“Innkeep!” one of the soldiers shouted to the peasant who owned the tavern. “Three rooms, and a round of beer and stew. We’re fuckin’ famished.” 

“ _Shit,”_ thought Ciri. “ _I need to get out of here.”_

She finished what was left of her food and chugged the ale while she waited for the soldiers to be served. It was good that she had chosen the back of the inn. None of the peasants had noticed her slink in. Even the Innkeep seemed not to have noticed she was there. Once the soldiers were given their food and drink and began to dig in, Ciri quietly got up and calmly walked to her room further in the back of the tavern. 

She slid into the room and tried to close the door behind her, wanting to put the deadbolt up as quickly as possible. As she went to close the door, a foot appeared, blocking it from shutting. Someone roughly shoved the door open and forced himself into the room. Then, quickly, the stranger shut the door behind him. He quickly lifted one finger to his mouth, indicating “ _shush”_ , while putting the other hand out in front of him to show he was unarmed. In the time it took him to do this, Ciri had already drawn her dagger and was ready to gut the man, if necessary. She motioned for him to step away from the door, and as he entered deeper into the room she quickly swung on the deadbolt. 

“ _Ok,”_ she thought, “ _I can kill this peasant if need be, and make a bolt for it through the door. No… if I cause a commotion running away, it was alert the soldiers and they might pursue… its possible they have comrades waiting nearby…”_

As she was lost in thought, the man began to speak.

“You’re the sorceress they are looking for. You’ve got ashen hair. Never seen hair like that before.” 

His voice was nasely and vaguely annoying. Upon closer inspection, he was more of a boy than a man. No more than a year or so different in age than Ciri; possibly younger, possibly older. He looked of typical Velen peasant stock. 

_“Let me see what he wants. If he threatens me, I’ll kill him quick, and then calmly leave. No one will know what happened until they discover the body.”_

As if the boy had read her mind, he said “You may be able to kill me, but I promise you before I die, I will scream loud enough for the whole fuckin’ village to hear”. 

_“Shit,”_ Ciri thought. Damn him. 

“What do you want?” she demanded bluntly. 

“I want to barter for my silence,” the peasant announced. “Its clear you don’t mind those soldiers finding you. I can make sure they know you are here… or I can keep me fat mug shut and let you leave without incident.” 

Ciri flashed a dazzling smile at the lad, showing her teeth and blowing a lock of ashen hair out of her face. The image had the desired effect- she looked devilishly cute. But the smile never reached her emerald eyes. Her eyes were all steel and smoke. 

“Well, I’m not sure that you’re right about those soldiers looking for me. I’ve never harmed anyone. But in any case, I’d prefer not dealing with Redanian brutes. So I do appreciate your discretion.” 

The peasant smiled. “I’m sure you do, but that discretion comes at a price.” 

_“Of course it does.”_

_“_ How much?” Ciri bluntly asked. “How much coin for you to keep your peasant mouth shut?”

The boy looked her up and down slowly, nearly salivating as he did so. Years on the trail, with never quite enough to eat and regular demanding physical tasks, had left her body taunt and tight. Her shapely thighs and ass were supple and well muscled, her stomach flat with the barest trace of abs. Her small, perky breasts made barely discernible lumps in her cloak.

“You want me to stay quiet, well, you’re gonna have to pay the price. But its not coin I’m looking for.” 

Ciri groaned. Was this fucking guy serious? Looks like she’d have to gut him after all. Ciri sighed and took a step forward. 

“Woah woah woah!”, the man backpedaled, suddenly yelling. Ciri froze in her tracks. The peasant flashed an evil grin. 

“I wasn’t kidding, wench. I’m willing to die, and before I do, I swear on me mum that I will alert those soldiers to you!”

“ _Fuck,”_ Ciri thought, “ _This is bad. Ok… think…. I need to buy time. I need to figure out a plan. In the mean time, I’ll flirt with this asshole. Make him think he might get something.”_

With great effort, Ciri regained her composure, and flashed a flirtatious grin. 

“I think I know the kind of price you need from me,” she whispered mischievously. She took a step forward and lightly caressed his forearm. 

Without a second thought, the peasant grabbed a handful of her ass. He palmed her left asscheek and pressed his groin into hers. 

_“Ugh!”_ Ciri shoved him away forcefully. “ _Disgusting pig,”_ she thought furiously to herself. She forced herself to remain calm, and said in the same flirtatious tone, “I’ll give you a peck on the cheek, honey. Nothing more”.

“Then I might as well call the guards right now!”, the peasant responded, and dramatically inhaled a deep breath as if readying himself to holler. 

“Wait!” Ciri exclaimed. 

“ _I can’t fucking believe this is happening,”_ she thought to herself. “ _How the fuck did I let it come to this? What am I going to have to do to get out of here? What does this sick fuck have in mind?”_

She decided to compromise with him. Perhaps a peck on the cheek wasn’t enough. 

“How about this? I’ll give you a nice, good smooch, and you let me go?” Ciri stuck out her butt, and clasped her hands together, trying her best to be cute. It was all an act. Underneath the exterior, she was a ball of pure rage and frustration. 

“Hmm… lets see how good a kisser you are, then we will decide, shall we?”

Ciri sighed in annoyance. Looks like she’d really have to snog this prick good if she wanted to get out of here quickly and quietly. 

“Ok, deal”, she smiled, and stepped forward. Their faces were no more than a foot away, and Ciri really saw him for the first time. A slightly below average looking boy, maybe 23 or 24. Brown eyes, runny nose, bowl cut hair. A little pudgy. About her height. Not exactly an adonis. In his brown eyes she saw her own reflection. Ashen hair, green eyes, milk white skin. A splash of freckles. Ciri was not arrogant by any means, but she couldn’t help but think that this kid was getting the deal of his life. Men frequently told her she was the most beautiful woman they had laid eyes on, and while such compliments were common when men were drunk and horny, Ciri couldn’t help but believe it. Even Yennefer said she had unnatural beauty, and Yennefer never paid false compliments.

Ciri closed her eyes, and began to lean forward, eager to get it over with. Her lips touched his, and at first the kiss was modest, almost innocent. Then she felt his hands claps her ass again. This time, as one hand fondled a supple butt cheek, the other moved up to her mid-back, and held her in place. The boy began to kiss her more eagerly, and tried to put his tongue in her mouth. She grunted and tried pushing away, but this time he stayed on top of her. The hand previously on her ass wrapped itself in the back of her head, and he tugged a handful of the ashen hair towards the ground, forcing her face upward. Ciri felt his tongue slide into her mouth, and tasted him. She shivered with revulsion. 

“ _Ughhhhhhh,”_ she tried again to wriggle away, but he stuck to her like glue, rubbing his groin into hers as he held her into place, desperately tasting her mouth.

_“_ Stick out your tongue.”, he demanded 

“Wh-No!”, she replied, forgetting to put on the innocent act. “You got your kiss, now I’m leaving.”

“Like hell you are!”, the peasant said, as he suddenly pushed her back on the bed. “I said I’d see how the kiss was and make up my mind. After getting a small taste of you, I need to sample the rest. If you resist I’ll scream, but if you go along with it I’ll make it quick as possible.”

_“God fucking damn it.”_ Ciri thought. This was humiliating. She’d kissed men before, but never been with one. She was vastly more interested in girls. Now, it looked like she would have to go further than she ever had, with a god damn peasant at a shit bar in the middle of nowhere Velen! 

She knew she was trapped and out of options. 

“Fine.” 

The peasant positively beamed in delight. 

“Now stick out your tongue!”

She stared at him for a moment, and in her emerald eyes he saw pure hate. Slowly, reluctantly, begrudgingly, she stuck out her tongue. It was pink, wet, and surprisingly long. He roughly grabbed her under the chin, and stuck his tongue out, laying it against hers. She shuddered in disgust as their tongues danced with one another. Then, without warning, he took her entire tongue in her mouth and began to suck.

_“_ Mmmph-Gross!”, she protested, but the boy paid no mind. He was in pure ecstasy. As he sucked on wet, pink tongue, mixing her spit with his, the peasant began grinding his groin against hers yet again. This time, she could feel his rock hard cock through his pants. 

Ciri realized, with a flash of dread, that this bastard might have much more than sloppy kissing in mind. 

 


	2. Ciri in the Inn: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri and the peasant continue their adventures.

The peasant pushed her back until she felt the bed frame directly behind her. With a sharp shove, she toppled backwards on to the sheets. He followed, tumbling on top of her. All the while, the boy furiously made out with her while grinding his rock hard dick into her trousers. Ciri tried pushing the peasant off her, but he was too heavy. She felt his slimy tongue running over her own, and he sucked and slurped her saliva like it was sweet nectar. 

His hands groped at her, finding their way underneath her tunic. He began to knead at her milky tits and pinch her stiff, pink nipples. Ciri groaned in discomfort. Unfortunately, the stupid peasant misunderstood.

“So, you like this you bitch? You want a taste of this dick?”

“ _What the fuck? Why in the world would you think I like this?”_ Ciri thought to herself incredulously. Men were so fucking stupid. 

Suddenly, his hands went from her tits. 

“ _Is it over?”_ Ciri wondered. Aloud she said, “Ok, now that we’ve got that finished with, I’ll be going-”

She stopped mid sentence as she felt those hands tug at her trousers. 

“No, don’t you fucking dare!” Ciri yelled, as the peasant did his damnedestto get her trousers off. 

She wriggled and kicked until he gave up. 

“Fine then!” The peasant said. “You can keep your pants on. Looks like you’re sucking my dick then!” 

With that, he stood up and pulled his pants down, revealing a modest 6 inch of meat and a messy bunch of pubes. 

Ciri’s mind was racing a mile a minute. She had three options: fight, fuck, or suck. _“God damn it, how did I let this happen… how did I let this situation devolve…”_ she thought to herself, nearly crying in frustration and humiliation. 

“Come on now, I don’t have all day!” The peasant declared, tugging at his cock as he stood next to the bed. Ciri was still laying in the tousled sheets. 

“ _Whatever I do, I need to decide now. If I fight, he might alert the soldiers. I can definitely kill him, but I won’t be able to take three armored soldiers in a cramped tavern. And there’s no guarantee that the other peasants won’t join in. The whole situation could end up with me getting killed… or gangbanged. As much as I hate to admit it…”_

Ciri almost visibly gagged at the next thought.

“ _As much as I hate to admit it, my best option is to suck this fucker’s cock.”_

Without a word, Ciri rose from the bed. Her hair was disheveled, a mixture of her and his spit glistened on her lips; her shirt was shifted to the side from the groping, exposing her belly, and her trousers were still pulled down slightly from the earlier molestation, exposing the barest trace of white pubic hair. 

She rose from the bed and walked straight up to her abuser, who stood wearing a shirt and no pants. Even while standing, she could smell the musk of his cock. 

She looked him right in the eyes, as they stood nose to nose, and said, “Once I suck you off, I’m leaving. You’re not going to say a word to the guards. If you do, I don’t care what happens to me, I will cut your dick off with my dying breath.”

The peasant stared into her brilliant green eyes. He stared at her milk white skin, the splash of caramel freckles across her nose, and her messy ashen hair. 

“Deal.”

Ciri grimaced, and without another word, dropped to her knees. His dick was mere inches from her face. The musk was already stronger down here. It wasn’t unbearably disgusting, but there was no mistaking the smell of sweaty dick and balls, and it would only get worse as she got closer. She inched closer and closer, until her mouth was nearly grazing the tip of his head. She closed her eyes, opened her mouth and hesitantly leaned forward.

“ _I cannot fucking believe-”_

The peasant wrapped his hands in her white hair, and without warning, jammed his dick in her mouth. 

“Guuuuughhh-!” She gagged at the sudden and violent intrusion. She tasted the salty sweat and sour musk of a dick that had been plowing fields for the past 10 hours. He jammed his dick far into the back of her throat, forcing her nose into his pubes. Ciri retched and gagged, trying to hold her breath. She pushed at the bastard, placing her hands on his thighs and trying to remove the cock from her mouth so she could breathe, but he wrapped his hands tighter in her hair and said, “No! Breath through your nose!” 

_“FUCK YOU!”_ Ciri thought furiously. Her nose was currently buried in a forest of black, sweaty pubic hair. Finally it became too much, and Ciri had to take a sharp inhale.

“ _Gah!”_ She cried internally, as the sharp odor flooded her nostrils. 

Finally, with a loud, wet “ _Shllooop!”,_ the peasant pulled the dick from her throat and allowed her a brief respite. 

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes from the rough face fucking, and started to curse him out. 

“You miserable, worthless piece of shi-”

Before she could finish her sentence, he wrapped his hands in her ashen hair once more, and forced his dick into her mouth. This time, he didn’t keep it there for long. He thrusted in and out, three times, sharply. Ciri coughed and gagged. On the third thrust, he pulled out swiftly, and sharply pulled her hair forward, forcing her face into his ballsack. Ciri closed her eyes and mouth, but the peasant wasn’t having it. 

“Clean my balls with your tongue, you bitch. And look at me while you do it!”

Ciri ignored him, so he rammed his dick into her throat and started fucking her mouth like it was a pussy. 

“Glug-glug-glug-glug-glug” Ciri retched, gagged, and slurped on his cock unwillingly, tasting pre cum and traces of smegma on her tongue, inhaling musk each time the dick hit the back of her throat and her nose was buried once again in pubes. 

Finally, the peasant unsheathed his dick from her throat. Spittle ran down her chin. 

“Balls, now.” 

And with that, the peasant grabbed her hair once more and rammed her face into his balls. She kept her mouth and eyes shut and held her breath, but this time the peasant didn’t seem to mind. He dragged his balls against her face; across her closed mouth, across her nose, and then back down to her mouth. He ran this circuit time and time again, until finally Ciri had to breath. As she began to inhale, the peasant stuffed her face, nose first, into the bottom of his ballsack, nearing the gooch. 

The smells before were nothing compared to now. Pubes and cock were one thing, but Ciri was now nose deep into the nook of this peasants sweaty balls. She tried to breath as little as possible, but each breath brought with it the sharp stench of nutsack. She wanted to puke. 

“You want to breath fresh air again? Then _clean_!” The peasant roared.

This final act of humiliation broke Ciri’s spirit. With a resigned whimper, she lolled out her tongue, running it from the bottom of his balls up the shaft of his dick. She hoped she’d only have to do it once, but the peasant had other things in mind. 

Using her hair as a leash, he ran his balls from the back of her tongue to the front of her tongue, and then the back of her tongue once more. He repeated this for some time, until she couldn’t even smell ballsack or dick musk anymore. His balls were covered in her spit, and her nose had completely acclimated to the smell of sweaty, dirty peasant ballsack. 

Finally, the peasant rammed his dick into her throat once more. 

“Ahhhh, fuck that mouth feels good,” he groaned. 

Ciri’s knees were starting to ache, her throat hurt, and she felt like crying and puking simultaneously. 

“I’ve had enough of fucking your throat,” the peasant declared, “from here on out, you can do the work. Go on and worship it.”

Ciri stared up at him, pure rage seething from her emerald eyes. Nonetheless, she was nothing if not a tactical thinker. The sooner this was over, the better. 

Ciri got to work. She took the dick deep, then came back to the tip. She slurped on the head, running her tongue over it, then took a testicle in her mouth. She ran her tongue up his shaft, sucked the head some more, and deepthroated yet again. She repeated this several times, until suddenly she felt the peasant tense up. 

_“Looks like he’s about to finish. Better pull away now, I don’t want to get any filthy spunk on me.”_ Ciri thought to herself. 

Just as she started to pull back, the peasant grabbed her by the hair. 

“Don’t you fucking dare go anywhere!” He yelled, and the throatfucking commenced once more. This time it was sloppier, louder, messier, and rougher than before. 

“Gluk- gluk- gluk- gluk!” He fucked her mouth furiously, as Ciri slapped at his thighs and ass, desperately trying to get away. 

“Ahhhhh fuck!” The peasant roared, feeling the buildup of the last hour finally pay off. 

He came right on the middle of her tongue. Hot, sticky, salty, and downright foul liquid filled Ciri’s mouth. 

She gagged and tried to spit, but he kept the dick firmly in her as she involuntarily milked him completely with her mouth. 

“Swallow it,” he said. 

“Mmmm, hmm-mm” Ciri glared, trying to shake her head “ _no”_ while he still had his hands wrapped in her hair. 

“We can sit here all day like this.”

The salty spunk was still laying on her tongue, her nose was still buried in sweaty pubes, and the cock was still resting in her mouth. 

With grit and determination, Ciri tensed up and forced herself to swallow. 

She felt the load slide down her throat, clumpy and viscous. 

She retched violently, almost puking on the spot. She pushed herself away from the peasant, and stood up. 

Without saying a word, she began to gather her things. She readjusted her trousers and shirt, making sure theycovered her skin completely. She ran her hands through her sweaty, tousled hair. She wiped her mouth and face with a rag by the bedstand, and while she was doing that picked something up and placed it discreetly behind her back. 

Ciri was filled with hate- hate for the peasant who did this to her, and hate for herself for allowing it to happen. 

“Say, why don’t we stick around a bit, eh?” The peasant asked, laughing. “I never got a taste of that cunt. Why don’t I fuck you nice and good? If you’re lucky, maybe I’ll even take a few licks!” The peasant grinned at her. Maybe it was the shit eating grin. Maybe it was the coercion. Maybe it was the fact that her first blowjob had been taken by force by a peasant in a shitty tavern. Whatever the reason, Ciri said…

“Sure.”

The peasant stared in disbelief. 

“R-really?” He stammered, and positively beamed. 

“Yes, really. You fucked my mouth so good, how could I resist?” Ciri grinned right back at him. “I know my mouth is filthy, so why don’t you give me a nice kiss on the cheek?”

“Ok, sure,” the peasant replied.

As he leaned over to grant her request, she drove the dagger she’d grabbed from the bedstand right through his fucking windpipe. 

The peasant gasped, croaked, and fell to the ground. 

“You look like a fish.” Ciri mocked, as he gasped desperately for air.

“Why don’t you trying calling the guards? Go on.”

The peasant couldn’t do any such thing. The dagger had sheared straight through his esophagus and out the other side of his neck. Ciri watched him choke on his blood, and got up to leave. 

She closed the door behind her, and left the tavern without anyone noticing. 

Even though revenge was sweet, she couldn’t get that damn salty taste out of her mouth for days. 


	3. Convincing the Jarl

The air was thick with the smell of booze and sweat, and the night was abuzz with sounds of music and revelry. Life on the Trail had brought Ciri to the Ard Skellig; more specifically, to the feast hall of an unimportant Jarl. However, he was important to Ciri. She needed his patronage in the form of food and lodging while she staked out the Fiend she was pursuing. The Jarl had good reason to want the Fiend dead, as it had ravaged the villagers who lived in the outskirts of his hold. He should be easy to convince.

Or so Ciri thought. She had requested his audience, and upon seeing her the Jarl decided to host a feast to honor her, and to hear her request. Unfortunately, the Jarl and everyone else at the feast had gotten wasted quite quickly, and Ciri quickly found herself the only sober presence in the feast hall. 

"Jarl, I've been contracted to kill this fiend by another party. From you, I only require lodging and food, and in exchange I will kill the Fiend that is killing your people. Do we have a deal?" 

 

The Jarl stared blanky for a moment, and then seemed to come to his sense. 

"Listen, sweetheart," he slurred, "I'm gonna fuck this fiend up me self. In fact, you'd better hurry down there tonight, because first thing tomorrow I'm marching down and kicking that bugger's head in!" 

 

"Raaaaaahhhh!!!" The surrounding drunk men roared, and the drunken Jarl roared back.

 

_Goddamnit._   _Might as well get drunk too._ Ciri thought to herself, and grabbed a pitcher of ale in resignation. 

 

\-----------------------

 

The walls were moving up and down. Somehow, 3 drinks turned into 7, and Ciri had gotten herself properly sloshed. She was in the Jarl's private quarters, listening to this wasted bastard boast about his hunting collection. _Fucking idiot_ , Ciri thought to herself. She took a deep sip of ale, but moved the pitcher to her lips too quickly, spelling booze down her neck. Ciri guzzled the beer down greedily, as foam and trivets of booze spilled out the side of her lips. Ciri belched and dropped the beer mug. She teetered a bit, and took two steps towards the wall. The Jarl was still babbling, but she couldn't understand what the fuck he was saying. 

Ciri turned and got a glance of herself in the mirror. Her ashen hair, which had been done up for the feast, was slightly disheveled. Her black eyeliner and eyeshadow was starting to run a bit. Her white blouse was only one button undone, but her bosom was soaked in booze. Ciri laughed at the sight, and then noticed the Jarl coming up behind her, still babbling on about something.

 

"So, what is it gonna be? Are we gonna fuck or what?" 

 

_Oh not this retard again_. Ciri burst out laughing. The Jarl, who took that to be a sign of genuine enthusiasm, started laughing as well. In one gulp he down the rest of his ale, threw his mug to the side, and bear-tackled Ciri into the bed. 

_What the-_  

 

The next thing she knew, the Jarl had her pinned beneath him, his handers outstretched and intertwined in her hands, which were also outstreched. His thighs were spreading out hers, his groin grinding into hers. His rather large belly was doing a good job of holding down her center of mass. 

"What, what the fuck are you doing?" Ciri began to protest, caught in a state of shock and confusion. The Jarl however, was completely blasted, and being so loud that he could not hear or comprehend what Ciri was saying. From his perspective, he was totally crushing it with this hot witcher babe. 

"From the moment our eyes met I knew you wanted this donkey dick, baby!" The Jarl roared, as he furiously grinded his sweaty trousers into Ciri's groin. She felt her perky B-cups popping out of her blouse, as their sweaty bodies tussled. Ciri tried to force him off her but he was just so damned big and heavy, and completely unresponsive to her. She continued yelling at him, but suddenly the Jarl noticed she was talking. Unluckily, he didn't quite understand her.

"Oh, you want to makeout? Fuck yea, baby" 

 

"NO-!" Ciri began to yell, before he locked his lips into hers. 

 

"MMMemmmeeggguhh" Ciri yelled furiously, but the noises were swallowed by the Jarl who was furiously making out with her mouth. Ciri shuddered to feel his tongue against hers when they would occasionally touch, but makeout sesh only increased in intensity. However, by the time the Jarl had sucked on her tongue for a bit, and forced his tongue into her mouth, all the while grinding against her groin, a completely wasted Ciri started to feel a bit of pleasure, and sealed her fate by uttering one, single moan.

While previously everything that had come out of Ciri's mouth had gone unheeded, this one moan was immediately noticed by the Jarl. Before she could say a word, her pulled her trousers and panties off, exposing her glistening fruit and white trimmed pubes, and fished out his cock. 

 

"Wait, wait wait, wait, wai-" Ciri started trying to slip away, and the Jarl just collapsed right back on top of her. Hands intertwined, sweaty bodies clasped together, the drunk bastard started guiding his cock into her pussy. 

 

"Hey, cut that out, you stupid drunk bastard-" Ciri roared, but just as she said it the Jarl found her pussy. With one thrust, he buried himself balls deep into her, and started grunting and thrusting furiously. 

 

Shlek, shkel, shlek, shlek, shlek, shlek.

 

The room was filled with the sound of ball slapping against ass, sweaty stomach flopping against toned abs, the creaking of the bed, the roaring of the Jarl, and the tragic mix of groans of disgust and dismay, and moans of pleasure, coming from Ciri. The Jarl burped and belched while fucked her for nearly an hour straight. At times he would suck on Ciri's tongue, and, after pounding 2 more ales while drilling her pussy, the Jarl got into nastier shit like sniffing and licking her perfectly hairless armpits. By the end of the hour, Ciri was drenched in sweat, as was the Jarl. The air reeked of pussy, balls, ass and booze. Somehow, the Jarl had not yet came. The booze had caused him unable to bust, but allowed him to reach and maintain a rock hard boner. Ciri had downright hated the first 20 minutes of this sloppy fuck sesh, but since then she slowly began to experience flashes of brief pleasure interspersed with the sea of disgust and rage. 

Suddenly, the Jarl went cross-eyed. Ciri's tight pussy was finally causing him to break. The Jarl began thrusting harder and deeper, and Ciri realized he intended to nut inside of her. She tried to shimmy her way out, but he stayed on top of her and inside of her, and continued to thrust. Soldiers down the hall heard the wet squelch of flesh on flesh, and the frantic pleading of Ciri to the Jarl to not nut in her pussy. 

"FUUUCKKKK yeaaaaaa" The Jarl screamed, as Ciri's tight pussy clenched around his cock, and he felt her gush with juice. She had been playing a delightful game with him, where she tried wiggling his cock out of her pussy. Oh how this babe loved to play with his cock, the Jarl thought blissfully. He managed to win the game, and stay in her pussy, and was now just blasting away as he built his load up. Finally, the Jarl felt his balls start to fill and went in for a final thrust. He drove his dick deep into her wet, tight pussy, and the Jarl cried out as he convulsed and shot his load.

"NOOOO-AAAGGGHHHH" Ciri cried half in sorrow and euphoria, as she felt the hot, gooey explosion inside of her. The Jarl collapsed on top of her, and tonguing her mouth. His dick was still inside her, soaking in cum and pussy juice. Thinking it was over, Ciri decided to be a sport about the whole ordeal and give the Jarl a chaste peck on the lips, if only to get him off her so she could go take a shower. However, the kiss instantly made the Jarl hard again, and she felt his cock grow inside her creampied pussy. To her horror, he as at it again! 

Ciri braced herself, and then took the roughest fucking of her life. The Jarl full-strength pounded his cock into her like a jack hammer. Wet noises and the sound of balls on ass once again filled the night. 


End file.
